supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Period Princess Starlights
Time Period Princess Starlights are a group of mutiple versions of Princess Starlight who come from many decades. From the mid-'30s to the early 2000s, possibly between 1933 to 2002. Members 1933!Princess Starlight The oldest Princess Starlight and the leader of the TPPS group. She lives through the Great Depression and seems to dress up like a '30s actress. She is also known as Princess Great Depression or Great Depression Starlight. 1941!Princess Starlight The short-tempered sweetheart of the TPPS group. She claimed herself to be a bossy chick who is obsessed with early 1940s. She is fascinated with World War II. She is dressed in a fashionable WWII-era outfit. She is also known as Princess World War II or World War II Starlight. 1957!Princess Starlight The brains of the TPPS group. Despite living in the 1957, she seems to like '50s-set media such as not only Grease but Happy Days and Pleasantville. She wears a white collared shirt, a red ascot, a red poodle skirt, and black and white loafers. Her hair is tied to pigtails and wears '50s glasses. She is also known as Princess Nuclear Age or Nuclear Age Starlight. 1968!Princess Starlight The self-centered beauty of the TPPS group. Despite living in 1968, she seems to be obsessed with THe Wonder Years, Oliver Beene, Dogfight, and other '60s-set media (such as movies and television shows). She is a huge The Who, The Doors and The Beatles fanatic and she loves to listen to their music. Her favorite song is "I Want To Hold Your Hand". She is dressed in a black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, a black-and-blue plaid skirt, black tights and black mary-janes. She wears '60s-styled glasses. She is now friends with Beverly Kifner, Jr. and Mary Ellen Albright. She is also known as Princess Beene, Princess Wonder Years or Wonder Years Starlight. 1976!Princess Starlight The "Disco Danielle" (read: a female version of Disco Dan who is a huge fan of stuff that are many decades old.) of the TPPS group. She is a huge disco and rock fan who listens to Queen and The Jackson 5. Despite living in 1976, she enjoys '70s-set media such as Dazed and Confused, That '70s Show and The Kids are Alright. She loves to watch movies and television shows made in the '70s. She wears the same outfit Maya Hart wears in the Girl Meets World Season 3 opening theme and has the same hairstyle as Sue Snell from the 1976 film, Carrie. She is also known as Princess Disco or Disco Starlight. 1985!Princess Starlight The talkative member of the TPPS group. Despite living in 1985, she likes movies and television shows set in the '80s such as Everybody Hates Chris, The Goldbergs, the Wet Hot American Summer series, Freaks and Geeks, Adventureland, Stranger Things, the theatrical adaptations of the It series, Mixed-ish, Take Me Home Tonight, and of course, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. She idolizes Madonna and Cyndi Lauper and loves to listen to their music. She enjoys Michael Jackson, Ray Parker, Jr., Duran Duran, Simple Minds, and of course, Devo. Her favorite president is Ronald Reagan because she thinks that he was way better than "dumb old Trump". She loves to watch '80s TV shows and movies such as Square Pegs, Ghostbusters, Gremlins, Back to the Future and The Breakfast Club and play Nintendo games from the '80s. She is dressed in a pink '80s-themed sweater, a denim skirt, a neon pink scrunchie, and black heels. She wears neon bracelets to go with her outfit. She is also known as Princess Borderline or Material Girl Starlight. 1994!Princess Starlight The tomboyishly "girly grunge" (read: angst-ridden and girly) member of the TPPS group. She is a huge fan of '90s-set media despite living in 1994 such as Schooled, Fresh Off the Boat, Sydney to the Max, Harry Potter, Derry Girls, Me, Myself & I, The People v. O. J. Simpson: American Crime Story, I, Tonya, Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later, Everything Sucks!, The Winner, and Surviving Jack. She seems to have a good taste in music, seeing how she listens to '90s rap, hip hop, grunge, and of course, pop. She loves Ace of Base, Aaliyah, Madonna, Stone Temple Pilots, Snoop Dogg, and Prince. She wears a black-and-white plaid flannel jacket, a white babydoll floral dress akin to Beverly Marsh from the 2017 movie, It, and black boots. Her hair is crimped, seeing how it is basically a homage of Topanga Lawrence's hair circa Season 1 of Boy Meets World. She is also known as Princess End of the 20th Century or End of the 20th Century Starlight. 2002!Princess Starlight The youngest Princess Starlight and the heart of the TPPS group. She loves Missy Elliott, Destiny's Child, Aaliyah, Nelly, and of course, Avril Lavigne. Despite being in 2002, she loved Lady Bird and PEN15. She wears a cropped rainbow striped shirt with Bubbles with "flower things" in her hair and the groovy font that says "Smiley" in it, a blue denim skirt, white tights, and pink pointed high heels. She is shown wearing butterfly hairclips and tattoo chokers and bracelets. She uses Buffy speak, in which she called hair crimpers "crimpy thingies", the flowers on Bubbles' hair on her t-shirt "flower things", and laptop "computers without monitors", seeing how she is ditzy. She is also known as Princess Y2K, Princess Millennium, Y2K Starlight or Turn of the Millennium Starlight. Trivia *2002!Princess Starlight is basically living in 2002, seeing how the original Princess Starlight was born in that year. *It is revealed that multiple decade AU versions of Princess Starlight had the same birthday as her, except they had different birthyears: **1933!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1916 **1941!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1924 **1957!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1940 **1968!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1951 **1976!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1959 **1985!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1968 **1994!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1977 **2002!Princess Starlight: February 3, 1985 ***Regardless due to the face that they are born in those birthyears, here are how old are the mutiple decade AU versions of Princess Starlight in 2019: ****1933!Princess Starlight: 103 ****1941!Princess Starlight: 95 ****1957!Princess Starlight: 79 ****1968!Princess Starlight: 68 ****1976!Princess Starlight: 60 ****1985!Princess Starlight: 51 ****1994!Princess Starlight: 52 ****2002!Princess Starlight: 34 *2002!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with Leni Loud from The Loud House, Anna and Maya from PEN15, the main character of Lady Bird, April from The Hot Chick. *1994!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with many characters from not only '90s-made shows, but '90s-set media: Angela Chase from My So-Called Life, Donna Martin from Beverly Hils, 90210, Felicia from Schooled, Brandy Klark from The To-Do List, Brittany from Sydney to the Max, Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, the female characters from Crown Lake, Topanga Lawrence from Boy Meets World, Beverly Marsh from the theatrical adaptation of It, Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie, D.J. and Kimmy from Full House, Al from Step by Step and Leslie from Everything Sucks!. **Regardlessly due to the fact that she had the same brain mixed with those characters, she wears clothing akin to those characters, which is basically a shout-out. *1985!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with Eleven and Nancy Wheeler from Stranger Things and Erica Goldberg from The Goldbergs. Category:Groups Category:Alternate versions Category:Alternate Timeline Counterparts Category:Counterparts Category:Time Period Counterparts